MARVEL SONIC
by CROSSOVERGUY12
Summary: Earth is gone and some of it s mightiest heroes have been sealed into capsules. They have changed into Mobians, now they must work with the Freedom Fighters, G.U.N and The Chaotix to save Mobius from a combined enemy force. I own NOTHING!
1. THE AMAZING SPIDER-HOG

Earth during the heroic age had many heroes wanting to protect the inecent, but after the defeat of Galactus strange squid like creature came to earth dropping radiation on the planet. Nick Fury order the Avenger, The X-men, Deadpool and Spider-Man and many other heroes to be put in capsules so some heroes could survive, after that some human were alive but they were called overlanders and the planet was called Mobius now, during that time the heroes evolved into human/animal forms thanks to the radiation from the bombs. Hundreds of years later the capsules started to open, the was to open was Spider-mans.

Spidey`s {POV} Man what the hell just happened to me I feel shorter for some reason and my suit seemed bigger for some reason. Then I looked around, I was in a cave with a bunch SHEILD logos around me. Nickey what did I do now I said then a screen came out nowhere then it showed Nick Fury on it he said Spider-Man I see you`ve came out of the capsule well dah I said then he said it was because of alien forms who dropped radioactive bombs on the planet, what I said with alarm I`ve sealed most of Earths heroes in capsules like your, anyway gathered material just in case your costume collected some radioactive material on it, then he said Nick Fury signing off. Well thats just great my suit might of just got radioactive and Nick wants me to make a new costume, well I might as well see how my suits is in condition I said. I looked for a mirror few minutes later I found one, alright let`s turn this thing around and if I don`t have to make new suit I said. When looked in the mirror I was horrified of what I saw, why am I 3 time shorter than what I used to be and why do I have big spiky hair and why do I have a small tail I exclaimed then I took my mask off. I`m ah I`m ah HEDGEHOG I screamed thats why my suit seemed bigger, how could this have happened why did this happen I asked then I calmed down "guess Fury was right about makeing a new" I said sarcastically then I wondered what what happened to M.J. and everyone else. Guess I better get that material to make a new suit, 2 hours later I made a suit that fit my new hedgehog body and I made it look like my old suit. Well get out of this cave oh yeah almost forgot my new web shooters. When I walked out I gasped when I saw robots walking around a metallic city, "seems Tony has been working on some new toys heh heh" I said then a robot looked at me and said intruder attack, HOLLY CRAP...


	2. DEAL WITH THE DEVIL

Crap, the robot hits him with a laser knocking him out. {Hey when am I going to get into the story, um well Deadpool I need to explain what animal you are heh heh, um look it`s Rouge The bat, where. Sorry about that guys a little bit of a Deadpool problem but Deadpool will be in the story, HELL YES I WILL, shut up you Spidey recolor, anyway where were we}. Spidey woke up to find himself in a lab with a man with a ridicoulus mustache. Hey baldey mcnosehairs Spider-Man said the man stood up, well I see our guessed has woken up he said are a good or a bad guy Spidey said in his head he thought he could use bizzarly dressed hedgehog to advantage if his scanners were right about him have the powers of a spider. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnick and I am "good guy" he lied alright nice to meat you Doctor, my names Spider-Man he said but your a hedgehog Ivo said yeah but I did used to be a human Spidey said. Human Ivo the term "human' hasn`t been used for hundreds of years. So Spider-Man, can you help me with a little problem I have Ivo said sure I am your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man he said excellent I will explain what I need Ivo said, 10 minutes later, so what your saying is that a hedgehog named Sonic has taken over everyones mind except for a few people Spidey said exactly Ivo said sounds weird but I have faced weired things before Spider-man said. A red echidna wearing a skin tight leather jumpsuit walked into where Spider-Man and Ivo was. So will you help me Ivo said of coarse, I`ve been needing to get back into the hero buisness Spidey exclaimed good now one of my robots will give quardinates to where Sonic is Ivo said, after that he ran past the echidna to go to New Mobotropilis. Who was that sir she said that Lien-Da is the answer to our hedgehog problems now send some of your troops to help him Ivo said yes Lord Eggman.

NEXT SPIDER-MAN AGAINST THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS


	3. SPIDER-MAN AGAINST THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS

In Downunda another hero wakes up in a capsule. Man that`s the last time I have wine and beer mixed together a red fox said. Jarvis check my messages he asked but no one answered Jarvis? He looked around, he was in a cave with some Shield logo`s around him. So Fury put me in here, I wonder why he asked himself. Then he notice something behind him, few minute later, OH MY GOD I HAVE A FOX TAIL he said in horror. A screen came out of one of the wall, ah Tony your awake Nick Fury said on the screen, few minutes later oh yeah forgot to mention this is the explanation Spidey got. You`ve gotten a new suit that is the as your old one but with a few minor adjustments Fury said like what Tony said your suit will adjust to any disfigerment you`ve might have gained thanks to the radiation, Fury signing off. Ok lets see if there`s a mirror in here, minutes later he found one. He saw what he looked like, he didn`t just have a fox tail he was litteraly a red fox, ok ok this must be because of the radiation. He put on his new suit and Fury was right it adjusted to his new form. Before he left he went to a computer terminal to see if anybody else was out and sure ah nuff Spider-Man was out and heading towoards something. Well I better meet up with Spidey then he flew out of the cave.

Spider-Man was outside of the city sneaking past every alarm then he got in. The Freedom Fighters during that time were haveing a meeting in Rotors lab. So we should hit Eggmans post here Sally said and we and Bunnie shal distract ze guards Antoine said and I, Amy and Tails will sneak into it Sonic said. Spider-Man went into the building crawling on the wall, NICOLE finally noticed him and sent a message to Sally. Sally NICOLE said what is it Sally said it seems a intruder has came into the building and he is at the entrance and it looks like he has Eggman tech she said alright let`s go guys Sonic said. Huh I was expecting a welcomeing comitte but looks like I my old luck has changed he said. His spider sense flared up and a laser almost hit him then he dropped to the floor then he heard a smug voice, looks like our "intruder" weres spandex Sonic said oh come on man I made this my self, what else to you think I`m going to were when I have the powers of a radioactive spider he said radioctive spider Bunnie said ugh let`s cut to fighting already Spidey said woah said anything about fighting Tails said well one reason is because of the physotic cyborg rabbit and reason 2 is because I am here to destroy Sonic The hedgehogs rule Spider-Man said what did you say to my wife Antoine said are you saying my Sonic`s evil Amy said oh look at the time, I`d love to stay chat but I must be really going, but before I go I want to bring a guest with me Spidey said suddenly he webbed up Sonic grabbed him and headed out of the building, Get him Sally said.

{Sonic`s POV} well isn`t this just great I thought I`m being kidnapped by a guy in red and blue tights and I`m in a spider web cocoone. Well looks like it`s time to spin dash, I busted out of the web.{Spideys POV} this was easier than I thought. Spider-Man noticed that his cargo was a little bit ligher than before. How did he get out He asked himself then a hammer almost hit him, woah when did Thor get here Spider-Man joked then he was hit a blue blur six time and his spider sense was going crazy. So you wanna play dirty huh, well then bring it on you PET AVENGER REJECTS. Tails went for the first blow throwing bombs at him, hey are you trying to copy gobbie because you are not doing it well Spider-Man well I bet this gobbie isn`t that great at "beating the great Spider-Hog" Tails said the names Spider-Man you 2 tailed um, I can`t think of anything he said. His spider sense blared and Sally Acorn almost kicked him, maybe you should think about surrendering she said Bunnie attack, sure thing sugar Bunnie said then she shot a laser at him and then punched the #$% out of him. Good job you just beat the crap out of me Spider-Man said then Sonic, Antoine and Amy attacked him knocking him out. That`s that I guess Sonic said wonder why he attacked us Antoine said maybe he`s another one of Eggmans lackes sugar Bunnie said and why did he think Sonic was evil Amy asked I guess we could unmask him and see who he is Tails said alright let`s begin with that Sally said she reached for the mask but suddenly a metalic red hand grabbed her, sorry miss but I don`t think you should take that mask off, then everyone saw a fox wearing iron suit preparing to fire a blast if they didn`t get away from Spider-Man.

NEXT CHAPTER THE INVINCIBLE IRON FOX


	4. THE INVINCIBLE IRON FOX

just to tell you if any of you didn`t know, this story is based on the world of the Archie Sonic comics right Deadpool, yeah and now I have to say this, I am going to kill you if you don`t put me in the story, I will I will Deadpool but uh look it`s every female character from both the Sonic and Marvel universes holding chimichangas to give you, CHIMICHANGAS, sssssoooo let`s begin the chapter ? Oh yeah I forgot to mention something some how the heroes have gotten a little bit younger but some do stay the same the same age, so Spidey is a teenager.

Dude whats your problem Sonic said to Iron Man, my problem is you takeing his mask off Iron Man said no way I`m listening to a robotiziced fox Sonic said alright have it your way Iron Man said. Iron Man put his repulsar shot to stun since these are obvisually powerless mutated animals, as he was about to fire Bunnie came in for a punch. So those robotic parts arn`t just for show Iron Man said you just see how much power I have sugar Bunnie said bring it on then he said then they started to fight. Should we be helping her Amy asked nah I`m sure she can handle it, now let`s take this spider guys mask off. Antoine hoped his wife would be alright but he she could handle the robot. Sonic reached for the mask then he took it off of him and it was just a brown hedgehog not a robot. Do any of you know this guy Sonic asked not anyone I know Sally said not anyone I know, he must be some sort of bounty Tails said. Bunnie and Iron were still fighting, your sure can take a beating Bunnie said thanks, it`s because of the suit I`m wearing Iron Man said what suit she asked you know the Iron Man suit, what did you think I am a robot he said yes actually she said have you ever heard of the name Tony Stark Iron Man said your just trying to trick me arn`t you Bunnie said ugh, I`ll prove it to you he said he removed his mask. Maybe should see if ze people in the city know him Antoine said no need for that sugar Bunnie said as she came up behind him, this guy is actually a friend to Tony Stark she said who`s Tony Stark Tails and Amy asked that would be me said a red fox in red armor walking up to them said hey arn`t you the guy who but Sonic was cut off buh buh first before I explain does this city have any place for him to rest because it seems you guys did a real number on him Tony said don`t worry we know a place Sonic said.

Avengars assemble Captain America said as the Avengars, X-Men and a bunch of other heroes went into battle against an unseen force then it cut to the heroes being put into capsules then darkness, where am I Spider-Man asked then he heard laughing then he saw a man in a green hood with a bunch of other poeple vanishing. Spider-Man woke up finding himself in a bed with his mask off and a girl next to the bed. I see your awake Peter Parker she said Peter looked into her eye`s, the eye`s reminded him of Mary Janes and how he could admit anything to her. How do you know my name he asked Tony told us she said what`s your name Peter asked my name is Sally Acorn she said can I see Tony he asked sure. Tony was talking to everyone outside of the building, and that`s how I won my 30th award in engineering he said that`s amazing Tails said well that`s great but think you friends comeing out Sonic said telling yours awards story again Tony Peter said ah Pete I see that ring they gave you has made you better Tony said are you to try and kill me again Sonic said to Peter no no Sonic I know Ivo is a bad guy thanks to Sally telling me but before he could say anything else Rotor the seal ran up to the Freedom Fighters, GUYS GUYS the Chaotix are being attacked by a giant green monster, The Hulk Peter and Tony both said, we better suit up and stop him before he can do any damage.

NEXT CHAPTER THE HULK VS. THE CHAOTIX


	5. THE HULK VS THE CHAOTIX

30 minutes earlier

Boss I have a bad feeling about this job Espio said don`t be like Espio Vector said I told you this already, me and Vector to Downunda to check on some stuff and a wolf wearing a eye patch gave us job Mighty said what did he ask us to look for exactly Ray said just some guy in a capsule Vector said a capsule Charmy said maybe we should call for Julie-Su and but Espio was cut off by Vector no Espio, the wolf told us to look for him just us he said. No use argueing about it now, we found the cave Mighty said. 5 minutes of searching the cave, guys we found it Charmy and Ray both said so this the guy we`re looking for Espio said an Overlander Vector said suprised, how do we open the capsule Charmy said maybe we should pry it open Ray said or we could break the glass and grab him Mighty said, but that was a crappy idea because after Mighty that capsule the man turned into a green monster called The Hulk. HOLY %$# Mighty said WE`RE ALL GONNA DIE Charmy screamed Hulk said one word Fury, FURY. 10 minutes later the Chaotix are out of the cave and fighting The Hulk. My throwing stars arn`t doing anything Espio said maybe I can knock him out Mighty said The Hulk just kept screaming Fury. Mighty jumped up and punched The Hulk but it did not even faze him after that Mighty landed on Vector after he sent a destress call to Rotors lab. Ray and Charmy went for The Hulks feet so they could trip him over but The Hulk just punched them both to the ground. Vector went in for blow at The Hulks face but he just punched him back to the ground, Espio threw more star at The Hulk but he did a thunder clap to knock Espio to the ground. It looked like they had until The Hulk got hit by a projectile, then a voiced said looks like you boys need a little help, Vector said in a weak voice Julie-Su, Hulk shouted FURY. Julie-Su dodged the attacks while she shot at him, it seemed like she had the upper hand until she was knocked out by The Hulk as well. It looked like they feel whole fury of The Hulk but a certain someone stopped him but it was not the Freedom Fighters or Iron Man and Spider-Man who stopped him.

NEXT CHAPTER THE HAMMER

Hey true believers, sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer and please review. I mean it review and say what you think of the story.


	6. THE HAMMER

1 hour ago in the Artic tundra a capsule opened and sudden flash of thunder hit the cave unleashing The God Of Thunder himself and only the Artic Freedom Fighters saw a man flying over them then nothing. Now, The Hulk was shouting FURY every second until a bolt of lightning hit him. Hulk do not even lay a finger on these mortals a voice said, there a blond man in armor wearing a cape stood holding a hammer. FURY Hulk said have at thee then he said.

A thunder storm started, The Chaotix woke up to see a clash of titans. Does anyone else see the guy with the hammer Charmy asked we see him they all said, Banner gain control of him the man said help me Thor help me Hulk said. Meanwhile at New Mobotropilis, so where did you guys put my suit Peter asked oh it`s in the room Sally said. So what is The Hulk Tails asked well he is man trapped in a monsters body and he gained control of the monster Tony said wait wait you said The Hulk can control himself Soic said well on certain occasions he loses himself to the beast Tony said well I don`t why big green is going biserk, but I know one thing we need stop him Spider-Man said.

Thor threw his hammer at him and it almost knocked him out. Hulk calm down Thor said FURY Hulk screamed. I`m going in to help the overlander Vector said and your going to help he added agreed he asked agreed they all said. Thor was about to hit him again but he stopped when he saw The Chaotix tackle and shoot The Hulk. By Oden Hied Thor said in shock. Stop this mortals this is my battle he said sorry buddy we found this thing first, so this is our fight Vector said so be it, but I will help Thor then start already Julie-Su said. He slammed his hammer to the ground, then the ground started to shake, the ground then split in 2. The Chaotix got away but the Hulk fell into the casam.

Everyone ready Iron Man said yeah they all said. Thanks for the help uhh Mighty said my name is Thor he said nice to meet you Thor Ray said so do you know what the hell that thing was Espio said that was The Hulk he said The Hulk Charmy said confused yes The Hulk, a being who is half man half beast he said. A voice was heard from the casam and it said Thor, Thor. A man climed out of the casam, Banner Thor said with suprise. He walked over to the man, don`t worry Banner I will get you some help he said. So who`s this guy Julie-Su asked that is The Hulk Thor said. No time to explain, we need to get him to a hospital Thor said I guess we could take your "friend" to New Mobotropilis, only if he doesn`t turn into that thing again Vector, don`t worry we`ll make sure big green is asleep Spider-Man said as Iron Man and The Freedom Fighters came towards them. So who are these guys Vector asked no time to explain Sally said I agree we need to get him to the city and sedate him, because I think he going to be mad at you guys Iron Man said ok Vector said.

Under G.U.N headquaters a capsule opens releaseing a soldier.

NEXT CHAPTER THE SHEILD

Hey true believers, don`t forget to review.


End file.
